¡Yo no voy a casarme!
by DeiUchiha X3
Summary: Despues de que Hiro-san tuviera un accidente, una inesperada llamada puede que cambie su vida para siempre, hara Nowaki algo para que Hiro-san se quede a su lado, entren y lean...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Junjou romantica, sobre mi pareja favorita Hiro-san y Nowaki X3 aun son nueva en esto, pero espero les guste ^^

**Disclaimer: **Junjou romantica no me pertenece sino a Shinguki Nakamura-sensei XD

**El comienzo…**

Era de noche, Hiroki caminaba en las calles pensativo y un poco molesto, había ido al hospital a dejarla la maleta con el cambio de ropa a Nowaki cuando se todo con otra escena causada por el sempai de Nowaki.

Flashback.

Había llegado al hospital como siempre, tomando el ascensor llego al piso en el que trabajaba Nowaki, cuando se encontró con esa escena.

Sintió su sangre hervir de la rabia y otra vez estaba apunto de propinarle un golpe a es idiota de su sempai, Nowaki se encontraba arrodilladlo al lado de Tsumori-sempai, este estaba acostado en el suelo con los ojos entreabiertos mientras que Nowaki se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro con intención de besarlo (según Hiro-san) pero se detuvo cuando escucho la puerta del ascensor cerrarse, "lamento interrumpir" escucho sorprendiéndose cuando levanto el rostro lo único que pudo ver fue a Hiroki dejar la maleta en una mesa cercana y darse la vuelta con intenciones de irse mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor.

Espera Hiro-san no es lo que tú piensas – dijo poniéndose en pie, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de su parte.

Hiroki solo entro al ascensor y apretó el botón para poder irse – Espera, Hiro-san déjame que te explique – intento detenerlo antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara pero no lo logro. Después de eso no se dirigió a su casa decidió caminar un poco para despejar su mente.

Fin del Flashback.

"Supongo que debí dejar que me explicara…" – pensaba Hiro-san - "! Pero fue su culpa por intentar besar a ese idiota!... aunque el no seria capaz de engañarme, o si?" – dudo – " Pero que digo, por supuesto que no me lo ha demostrado muchas veces" – sonrojado "creo que lo mejor será hablar con el cuando regresa a casa" seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando sin darse cuenta el semáforo estaba en verde y el cruzando la calle

-¡Cuidado! – le gritaron

Un auto venia a muy alta velocidad, pensó que estaba perdido pero antes de que auto lo arrollara se tiro aun lado, aunque el auto no lo arrollo el golpe que recibió al caer al suelo fue muy duro, lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos fue a varias personas acercarse a el y llamando una ambulancia.

Cuando despertó, empezó a abrir de apoco los ojos, aun le dolía un poco la cabeza, cuando escucho a alguien hablarle a su lado y sosteniendo su mano, y estaba seguro quien era.

Nowaki – lo llamo en susurro volteando para verlo sorprendiéndose de encontrarlo llorando, pero no en silencio sino a mares, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hiro-san gomenasai (no se si se escribe así XP) – le dijo abrazándolo pero con mucho cuidado – por mi culpa haz terminado así – decía

Idiota, no a sido tu culpa, yo iba distraído y eso es todo – le dijo ruborizado correspondiendo el abrazo intentando calmarlo

Gracias Hiro-san – le dio pequeño beso los labios y después dijo – espérame aquí te traeré algo para el dolor – saliendo de la habitación

Hiroki se acomodo en la incomoda camilla para volver a dormir cuando a la par de la camilla n una mesa su celular empezó a sonar, estiro su brazo hasta alcanzarlo, pero casi lo deja caer cuando leyó el nombre de quien llamaba.

"Padre" – pensó, hacia mas de dos años que no hablaba con su padre, es decir con su madre era la única con quien tenia comunicación, y ahora de repente recibe una llamada de su padre, al principio dudo en contestar, pero que razón tendría su padre para hablarle.

Moshi moshi – contesto con un hilo de voz

Hola, Hiroki – contestaron del otro lado…

Continuara…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, acepto consejos, quejas o cualquier cosa, solo lo continuare con sus reviews XD

Sayo! X3


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, gracias a tods por sus reviews ^^ esta un poco corto, pero espero que les guste, de ahora en adelante estare subiendo los capi todos los jueves.**

**Junjou Romantica no me pertenece.**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

**Capi anterior…**

_Moshi moshi – contesto con un hilo de voz_

_Hola Hiroki – contestaron del otro lado_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**Reunion**

Hola Hiroki, tanto tiempo – dijo la voz grave de su padre

"Que querra" fue lo primero que pensó Hiroki, asi que fue directo al grano aun le dolia la cabeza como estar peleando denuevo con su padre – Para que me ha llamado – dijo secamente

-¿Que? Ahora ya no puedo llamar, para saber como esta mi hijo – dijo fingiendo esta ofendido

A Hiroki le constaba que desde pequeño nunca se llevo bien con su padre, ni siquiera después de haber entrado a a la universidad y eso no iba a cambiar.

Pero que le diría, algo como "estoy en el hospital con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, porque mientras caminaba un auto casi me mata" no era una buena idea, asi que hizo lo que toda persona hace cuando esta en problemas.

Mentir.

-Estoy bien, gracias – dijo – Ahora dígame que quiere – pregunto de nuevo –

-Nunca cambiaras – oyó decir – llamo porque quisiera reunirme contigo, tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo – le dijo

-Y que es eso tan importante que no puede decírmelo por teléfono – "porque tanto misterio" se preguntaba

-Te dije que lo hablaremos cuando te vea, ahora dime puedes reunirte conmigo mañana por la tarde – pregunto

"No tengo opción" pensó – esta bien, donde, y a qué hora- minutos después de saber el lugar y la hora, se despidió y colgó, dejando de nuevo el celular en la mesa de al lado, algo preocupado por la conversación con su padre, justo cuando Nowaki entraba a la habitación

-Pasa algo Hiro-san – le pregunto al verlo un poco preocupado

-No, nada – respondió – me trajiste algo para el dolor siento que la cabeza me va a explotar – le dijo cambiando de tema, no quería preocuparlo

-Ah, si, aquí tienes – le entrego una pastilla y un vaso con agua – esto te quitara el dolor y hará que te, de un poco de sueño – dijo sentándose de nuevo a su lado

-Dime cuando podre salir de aquí – le pregunto dejando el vaso de lado

-Mañana temprano, pero deberas tomar reposo unos días, como mañana no vas a la universidad no habrá problema verdad – le dijo sonriendo

-Eso creo – dijo acomodándose de nuevo para dormir – Te vere mañana – le dijo

-Duerme bien, Hiro-san – le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió de la habitación para dejarlo dormir

Al dia siguiente, Hiroki salió temprano del hospital con unas cuantas recetas para el dolor de cabeza.

Fue primero a su departamento donde se baño, y comió un poco para poder tomarse la pastillas, estaba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro, cuando vio la hora eran las once y media de la mañana, tenia que reunirse con su padre a las doce y media del medio dia en un pequeño restaurante que no estaba tan lejos de la universidad, siguió leyendo un rato mas, hasta que decidió que era hora, se puso uno de los trajes que usaba para dar clases, dejo una pequeña nota por si Nowaki venia a almorzar "salía a dar una vuelta regreso pronto", y después salió del departamento con un poco de dinero.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que se detuvo delante del pequeño restaurante, miro su reloj doce y veinticinco, entro y busco con la vista a su padre, y ahí estaba sentado de espaldas con un traje gris y lentes oscuros con una taza de café en la mano, se acerco y halo una silla para poder sentarse.

-Bien ya estoy aquí – le "saludo"

-Hola de nuevo Hiroki, has crecido mucho – hablo tranquilamente

-Si, usted no a cambiado nada – menciono llamando a un mesero y pidiendo un café

-Tu tampoco, sigues siendo el mismo niño con esa actitud – le dijo

-Vayamos al grano y digame que es eso tan importante que debía decirme – le pregunto quería irse pronto de ahí

-Estaba bien – accedió – pero desde ahora te digo que no me importa lo que pienses – advirtió mirando de reojo las reacciones de su hijo, que ni se inmuto, no podía ser algo tan serio – ayer tomamos la decision, estas comprometido con la hija del empresario Ayama Hiroto…

… Continuara…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews ^^

Sayo! X3


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

**Como lo prometi aquí esta el nuevo capi, espero que les guste^^**

**Junjou Romantica no es mio.**

****

**Capi anterior.**

_-Vayamos al grano y dígame que es eso tan importante que debía decirme – le pregunto quería irse pronto de ahí_

_-Esta bien – accedió – pero desde ahora te digo que no me importa lo que pienses – advirtió mirando de reojo las reacciones de su hijo, que ni se inmuto, no podía ser algo tan serio – ayer tomamos la decision, estas comprometido con la hija del empresario Ayama Hiroto…_

****

**Mi prometida…**

Sus ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, con mucha dificultad logro articular.

-com-comprometido…-

-Si Hiroki, testas comprometido, asi podremos forjar lazos con su empresa fácilmente – explico viendo aun al asombro en la cara del profesor

-Porque tomaron esa sin mi pregunto molesto

-Sabíamos que te negarías, asi que hicimos el trato antes, ahora no puedes negarte – dijo victorioso

-Pues ni crea que lo hare – grito, estaba a punto de salir de ese lugar cuando le escucho decir

-Sabes, escuche por ahí, que vives con un tal Kusama Nowaki – dijo tomando un sorbo de su café – si es por el que te niegas, podríamos deshacernos fácilmente de el – sonrió

-No se atreva a tocarlo – amenazo fríamente

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que aceptas? – pregunto

Hiroki no contesto, sabía que si se negaba terminarían lastimando a Nowaki, pero no quería aceptar, el amaba a Nowaki, y no quería perderlo, pero si era mejor eso a que terminara muerto entonces, aunque no le gustara para nada la idea lo haría.

-Bien, supongo que es un si – hablo de nuevo su padre – ella ya tiene la dirección de tu apartamento, vendrá mañana y se quedara contigo, tu sabes para conocerse mejor

-Grrr – gruño antes de salir del lugar, dejando a ese hombre con una sonrisa en la cara

Caminaba lentamente por las calles pensando en la mejor manera de decirle a Nowaki que estaba comprometido…

¡Rayos! A quien quería engañar, no importaba como fuese, nunca terminaría de agradarle la idea, siguió con estos pensamientos hasta llegar a su departamento, cerro de un portazo la puerta, y se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón, miro el reloj que marcaba las 3:30 pm, tan tarde era, ni siquiera había almorzado.

Se levanto y se fue a la cocina para comer algo, luego se daría un baño por segunda vez en el día, y leería un libro para matar el tiempo antes de que llegara Nowaki.

Mientras tanto, en su oficina, el padre de Hiroki hablaba por teléfono con el empresario Ayama Hiroto.

-Y bien que te parece, todo esta saliendo bien – le dice

-Espero que asi sea, dime crees que esto en verdad funcionara –

-No te preocupes, Hiroto, el no tiene otra opción mas que aceptar, además si eso no funciona, todavía tenemos una carta bajo la manga – sonrio

-Tienes razón, con esto haremos mucha publicidad, y ambas empresas nos veremos beneficiadas – menciono

-Dime, encontraste a la joven perfecta para el trabajo – le pregunto

-Por supuesto, trabaja como estilista, es joven y bonita, acepto después de ofrecerle una pequeña suma de dinero – decía - de hecho, parece como si fuera realmente mi hija, ahorita te mando su información, hasta luego –

-Adios – se despidió

Entro a su correo, y abrió el mensaje de Hiroto, que traía una pequeña identificación.

_Nombre: Ayama Haruna_

_Edad: 19 años_

_Trabajo: Estilista_

_Hija del empresario Ayama Hiroto._

-Um, donde la habrá encontrado, se parecen mucho – menciono viendo la foto de la chica

Eran ya las 7:15 pm, cuando Nowaki llego a casa.

-Hiro-san, estoy en casa – escucho decir a Nowaki

-Bienvenido – dijo en un tono apenas audible, era ahora o nunca

-Hiro-san te pasa algo – le pregunto sentándose a su lado para poder abrazarlo

-Nowaki, tenemos que hablar…

Continuara…

**Bueno hasta que el capi, espero que les haya gustado^^**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Kikyoyami8: ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir apoyándome esta locura mia jajaja, espero que te guste el capi ^^**

**Mitsuka-san: Me alegra que te guste, y si cualquier ayuda es bien recibida ^^**

**SaraKem: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, y dejame decirte que habrá muchas mas sorpresas XD**

**Zussamen: Hola! Lamento haberla cortado asi, pero me pareció lo mejor dejarlo en suspenso jaja espero que te guste este capi también ^^**

**Sayo! X3 Cuidense!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, espero que les guste ^^.**

**Junjou romantica no es mio.**

**Nowaki estoy comprometido.**

-¿De que quieres hablar Hiro-san? – le pregunto preocupado Nowaki

-…- "vamos Hiroki, te has preparado toda la maldita tarde para esto" pensaba, asi se puso de pie con los brazos de Nowaki aun rodeándolo

-¿Hiro-san? – dijo Nowaki cuando sintió como el otro empezaba a temblar

-Nowaki yo… - pauso – yo, estoy comprometido – solto casi en un susurro, cerrando fuerte sus ojos, esperando las reacciones de este – l-lo siento Nowaki decía con voz quebrada intentando soltarse del agarre del menor, pero este lo abrazo mas fuerte apoyando su barbilla en su hombro

-Porque Hiro-san – le pregunto serio

-…- "ahora que le digo, no puedo mentirle "–

-Si Hiro-san no me dice porque, no lo dejare ir – dijo en un tono mas suave

"no tengo otra opción" – Esta bien, te dire – suspiro, y comenzó –

Mi padre es el dueño de una de las mas grandes empresas de Japon, cuando llega una nueva empresa al poder, el intenta de todas formas formar lazos con ella, y sus beneficios, incluso en caso en caso de ser necesario termina, por asi decirlo, desmantelándola, asi no habrá mas competencia, el siempre busca la forma de ganar y no le importa a cuantas personas deba utilizar para lograrlo, incluyéndome – hizo una pausa – hace poco hizo un trato con el líder de otra empresa en el que ponía, que yo debo casarme con la hija de este – concluyo

-¿puedes negarte? – le pregunto, aun sorprendido

-No, el… el me amenazo – dijo esto con un hilo de voz – No quiero que te lastime – se quebró, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, se dio la vuelta y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Nowaki desahogándose, mientras este lo abrazaba protectoramente…

Continuara…

**Antes que nada quiere disculparme con ustedes por lo corto que esta el capi en serio lo siento, pero era necesario espero me disculpen u.u**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**SaraKem: Hola me alegra que te emocionara el capi jajaja muy pronto sabras las verdaderas intenciones del padre de Hiroki.**

**Zussamen: Hola, me alegra que te guste el fic, debo pedirte una disculpa por lo corto del capi, pero te prometo que el siguiente no te desepcionara^^**

**Kikyoyami8: Gracias por seguir apoyándome en esta locura mia, y no te preocupes te prometo que de ahora en adelante los capis serán mas largos y te emocionaras mas jaja**

**Sayo! X3 Cuidense!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, espero que les guste^^**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

**Shade-chan: Me alegra que te guste el fic ^^**

**Zusammen: ¡Hola! No tienes porque agradecerme nada, yo debo de agradecerte por tus reviews, me hace muy feliz, espero que se te haya quitado el dolor de cabeza jaja Cuidate, espero que te guste el capi^^**

**Kikyoyami8: ¡Hola gracias de nuevo por la review! Espero no decepcionarte con el capi, espero te guste ^^**

**Junjou Romantica no es mio.**

**Capi Anterior:**

_-¿puedes negarte? – le pregunto, aun sorprendido_

_-No, el… el me amenazo – dijo esto con un hilo de voz – No quiero que te lastime – se quebró, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, se dio la vuelta y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Nowaki desahogándose, mientras este lo abrazaba protectoramente…_

**La pesadilla comienza.**

-Sshh, no llores Hiro-san, no permitiré que eso pase – le dijo suavemente intentando calmarlo, pero preocupando al otro con sus palabras

-¡Baka! Si haces eso saldrás lastimado, no interfieras – le suplico levantando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos

-No me importa, buscare una forma de evitarlo, No dejare que lastimen a Hiro-san – le dedico una cálida sonrisa

Hiroki no sabia que decir, Nowaki sonaba tan seguro de sus palabras, "Entonces yo tampoco me daré por vencido" pensó, no le dejaría la cosa fácil a su padre, no dejaría que Nowaki se fuera de su lado, pero había otro problema que solucionar

-Nowaki, ella viene mañana – dijo

-¿Quién? – pregunto inocente

-La hija del empresario ese, vendrá mañana temprano, y pues mi padre dijo que se quedaría aquí – dijo algo inseguro

-¿Y? – la verdad una pregunta estúpida por parte de el

-¡¿Cómo que, y? ¡No te lo tomes tan a la ligera! – esta vez le grito - ¿Dónde dormirá? ¿Y que haremos nosotros?

-Fácil, dormirá en mi antigua habitación (N/A: hace meses empezaron a dormir en la misma habitación) y nosotros haremos lo de siempre – dijo sonriendo

-¡Como que lo de siempre! – dijo exaltado

-Seguir con nuestra vida juntos, mientras busco la manera de impedir la boda – dijo aun sonriendo

"Sera estúpido, como puede creer que seguir con nuestras vidas será tan fácil con ella aquí" pensaba Hiroki algo dudoso de lo que proponía Nowaki, pero "Mi padre no dijo nada con respecto a dejar de vivir con Nowaki" –

-Supongo que esta bien – suspiro, pero había algo que aun le atormentara – Nowaki, Prométeme algo… - dijo agachando su rostro triste

-Um, que cosa Hiro-san – le pregunto

-Prométeme que si nada funciona, y la boda se lleva a cabo, tome la decisión que tome, la respetaras y seguirás con tu vida – decía mientras que en cada palabra que salía de su boca su corazón dolía de solo pensarlo

-Pero, yo… – intento decir

-¡Promételo! – le exigió derramando nuevas lagrimas

- Esta bien, lo prometo Hiro-san – dijo tomando su rostro mirándolo a los ojos, secando sus lágrimas y sin poder resistirlo, beso una vez más esos finos labios que tanto amaba

El otro respondió dela misma forma, dejándose guiar entre tropezones hasta la habitación que ambos compartían, esa noche una vez mas demostraron su amor, entre besos y caricias, después de todo esta podía ser, quizá, la ultima vez que pudieran estar así, mañana sus vidas cambiarían.

Al día siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Nowaki con Hiro-san en sus brazos, sonrió "Kawai Hiro-san" pensaba mientras lo veía dormir tan tranquilo, sin ese ceño fruncido, estiro uno de sus brazos para tomar el reloj de la mesita de noche, que marcaba las 8:05 am, "Hora de levantarse" pensó, con cuidado se levanto de la cama, y arropo de nuevo a su amante. Se dio un baño, y antes de empezar a preparar el desayuno, llamo a su sempai, tenia un favor que pedirle.

-Moshi, Moshi – contestaron del otro lado

-Buenos días sempai, soy Nowaki –

-Oh Nowaki, buenos días – lo saludo – puedo saber a que se debe, tan repentina llamada – le pregunto

- Sempai, tengo un favor que pedirle –

-Que necesitas Nowaki – le pregunto interesado

-Vera, hoy tengo algo muy importante que hacer, y quería saber si usted podía cubrirme este día en el hospital – le dijo

-Y dime que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer –

-Prometí que hoy iría al orfanato por unas remodelaciones que se iban a hacer – mintió sabia que su sempai no le ayudaría si se trataba de Hiro-san

-Bueno, si es el caso, no te preocupes yo te cubriré – le respondió

-Muchas gracias sempai, hasta mañana – se despidió y colgó, ahora prepararía el desayuno

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En otro lugar una joven con un bolso en mano, subía a un tren mientras hablaba por celular.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer – le decía la voz del otro lado

-Si, voy para haya en estos momentos – contesto

-Excelente – fue lo último que se escucho del otro lado

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el departamento Hiroki despertaba, buscando con su mano el cuerpo de su amante, pero nada, se levanto y tomo unas ropas para vestirse y salió de la habitación.

-Nowaki… - lo llamo entrando a la cocina

-Ah Hiro-san Buenos días – le sonrió – el desayuno estará listo dentro de un rato – le anuncio

-De acuerdo, tomare un baño – dicho y hecho, tomo un relajante baño y cuando salió el desayuno estaba servido.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras hablaban sobre salir a caminar a algún lugar, cuando terminaron, Nowaki lavaba los platos mientras Hiroki leía un libro, cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta, Hiroki dio un salto en su lugar y Nowaki dejo lo que estaba haciendo. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta uno temeroso y el otro de lo mas fresco, Nowaki miro a Hiro-san antes abrir la puerta, este solo asintió y Nowaki abrió la puerta…

Dejando ver a una joven con un bolso en la mano, de la misma estatura que Hiroki, piel blanca, sus ojos eran de un color violeta, no llevaba maquillaje, cabello rubio liso hasta los hombros, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, largo y un poco suelto, una camisa de tirantes roja ajustada y unos botines negros con tacón ancho. Pasaron varios segundos, eternos para Hiroki, en los que nadie dijo nada, hasta que la joven delante de ellos hablo.

-Hola, soy Ayama Haruna – se presento alegre – Umm tu debes ser Hiroki – decía mientras se acercaba a ellos – gusto en conocerte – dijo antes de ponerse en pintitas y darle un corto, no, mas bien un fugaz beso en los labios a… Nowaki.

Continuara…

**Lo siento uu tenia pensado hacerlo mas largo, pero hace poco entre de nuevo al cole, y he estado algo ocupada, espero que les haya gustado^^**

**Sayo! X3**


End file.
